1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-208867 discloses a prior art electrical connector provided with both a function of detecting a connected state of connectors and a function of releasing a shorted state of terminal fittings. As shown in FIGS. 42 and 43 of this application, a female connector 1 is formed with a pair of elastic lock portions 2, and an engaging member 3 is mountable thereon. A pair of connection detecting portions 4, 5 project from the engaging member 3. The leading end of one connection detecting portion 4 is longer than that of the other and acts as a short releasing portion 4A. A male connector 6 is comprised of two male tabs 7, a shorting fitting 8 which can elastically be brought into contact with the male tabs 7, and a lock groove 9.
Before the connectors 1, 6 are assembled, the shorting fitting 8 is elastically in contact with the male tabs 7, thereby shorting them. The assembling operation is performed by fitting the female connector 1 into the male connector 6 with the engaging member 3 detached and then mounting the engaging member 3 on the female connector 1.
When the connectors 1, 6 are properly connected, the elastic lock portions 2 are engaged with the lock groove 9 and the connection detecting portions 4, 5 enter deformation permitting spaces inside the elastic lock portions 2 to prevent the lock portions 2 from being elastically deformed in an unlocking direction, thereby effecting double locking. However, if the connectors 1, 6 are partly connected, the elastic lock portions 2 are displaced into the deformation spaces without being engaged with the lock groove 9 and accordingly the connection detecting portions 4, 5 cannot enter the deformation space. Thus, the engaging member 3 cannot be mounted properly. In other words, the connected state of the connectors 1, 6 can be discriminated based on whether or not the engaging member 3 can be mounted.
When the connectors 1, 6 are properly connected and the engaging member 3 is properly mounted, the short releasing portion 4A elastically deforms the shorting fitting 8 as shown in FIG. 43, thereby disengaging it from one of the male tabs 7. As a result, the shorted state of the male tabs 7 is released.
The above prior art connector is used for an air bag circuit of an automotive vehicle. As a measure to prevent an air bag from being inadvertently actuated, the male tabs 7 are kept shorted while the connectors 1, 6 are not connected. Accordingly, it should be avoided that the shorted state of the male tabs 7 be released before the male tabs 7 and female terminal fittings (not shown) are securely electrically connected and that the male tabs 7 be kept shorted even after the male tabs 7 and the female terminal fittings are disengaged.
For this purpose, the detection by the connection detecting portions 4, 5 and the short releasing by the short releasing portion 4A need to be performed at proper timings. This is because of a likelihood that the following undesirable event or the like may occur. If the timings of the above operations are improper, the detection by the connection detecting portions 4, 5 is delayed, for example, when the connectors 1, 6 are partly connected. Accordingly, the shorted state of the male tabs 7 is released by the short releasing portion 4A despite the fact that the male tabs 7 and the female terminal fittings are not in secure electrical connection.
However, since the connection detecting portions 4, 5 and the short releasing portion 4A are formed integrally in the prior art connector, it may be difficult to properly set the timings of the two operations in the case that there is a restriction in the shape, size or the like of the connectors.
Another prior art connector is constructed such that terminal fittings are inserted in a connector housing, and these terminal fittings are connected with mating terminal fittings by connecting the connector with a mating connector. In such a connector, the connection of the terminal fittings is unstable in the case that the terminal fittings are not in their proper insertion positions or the connectors are not properly connected. Accordingly, the connector housing is provided with an elastic lock portion for holding the connector connected with the mating connector. A retainer for holding the terminal fittings in their proper insertion positions is mounted thereon.
Since the retainer cannot be mounted properly when the terminal fittings are insufficiently inserted, the inserted state of the terminal fittings can be detected based on whether or not the retainer can be assembled. This prevents the terminal fittings from being left insufficiently inserted.
The elastic lock portion effects no locking function if the connectors are connected only partly. On the other hand, the elastic locking portion does perform its locking function by being engaged with a mating locking portion once the connectors are properly connected. Accordingly, the connected state of the connectors can be detected based on whether the elastic lock portion is effecting its locking function. This prevents the connectors from being left partly connected.
In the above prior art connector, the insufficient insertion of the terminal fittings is detected only when the retainer is assembled. Thus, if the insufficient insertion detection by the retainer is overlooked, there is a likelihood that the connectors are connected without the insufficient insertion being detected at a later stage.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved connector having an easier handling.